Regan MacNeil
Regan Teresa MacNeil, best known as Regan MacNeil is the main protagonists of 1973 film, The Exorcist. She appeared several times at Halloween Horror Nights and even appeared in her own haunted house, The Exorcist in both Orlando and Hollywood. Biography Regan MacNeil is the sweet and innocent 12-year-old daughter of Chris MacNeil, who is a famous actress starring in a film about student activism directed by her friend and associate, Burke Dennings. After playing with a Ouija board and contacting a supposedly imaginary friend who she calls "Captain Howdy", Regan begins acting strangely, including making mysterious noises, constantly using obscene language and exhibiting abnormal strength. Chris hosts a party, during which Regan comes downstairs unannounced, tells one of the guests, who is an astronaut that he will die in space and then urinates on the floor. Later, Regan's bed begins to shake violently, adding further to her mother's horror. Chris consults a number of physicians, but Dr. Klein and his associates find nothing physiologically wrong with her daughter, despite Regan undergoing a battery of diagnostic tests. One night when Chris is out, Burke is babysitting a heavily sedated Regan. Chris returns to hear he has died by falling out the window. Although this is assumed to have been an accident given Burke's history of heavy drinking, his death is investigated by Lt. William F. Kinderman. Lt. William interviews Chris. He also consults psychiatrist, Father Damien Karras, recently shaken after the death of his frail mother. The doctors, thinking that Regan's aberrations are mostly psychological in origin, recommend an exorcism be performed, reasoning that believing one-self to be possessed can sometimes be cured by believing that exorcism works. Chris arranges a meeting with Father Damien. After Regan speaks backward, in different voices and exhibits scars in the form of the words "Help Me" on her stomach, Father Damien is convinced that Regan is possessed. Believing her soul is in danger, he decides to perform an exorcism. The experienced Father Lankester Merrin is selected for performing the actual exorcism with Father Damien assisting. Both priests witness Regan perform a series of bizarre, vulgar acts. They attempt to exorcise the demon, but the stubborn entity toys with them, especially Father Damien. Father Damien shows weakness and is dismissed by Lankester, who attempts the exorcism alone. Father Damien enters the room later and discovers Father Lankester has died of a heart attack. After failing to revive Father Lankester, the enraged Father Damien confronts the mocking, laughing spirit and wrestles Regan's body to the ground. At Father Damien’s invitation, it leaves Regan's body and possesses Father Damien. In a moment of self-sacrifice, the priest throws himself out of the window before being compelled to harm Regan. He is mortally injured. Father Joseph Dyer, an old friend of Father Damien, happens upon the scene and administers the last rites to his friend. A few days later, Regan, now back to her normal self, prepares to leave for Los Angeles with her mother. Although Regan has no apparent recollection of her possession, she is moved by the sight of Father Joseph's clerical collar to kiss him on the cheek. Lt. William, who narrowly misses their departure, befriends Father Joseph as he investigates Father Damien’s death. Appearances at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando * Universal's Museum of Horror: Unnatural History (1998) *Horrorwood Die-In (2009) *All Nite Die-In: Double Feature (2015) *The Exorcist (Orlando) (2016) Appearance at Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood *The Exorcist (Hollywood) (2016) Pictures Horrorwood Regan.jpg|Regan MacNeil in Horrorwood Die-In B386C400-88EA-46CE-AE30-569ACE4A40CF.jpeg|Regan MacNeil in All Nite Die-In: Double Feature Regan Macniel 1 (HHN 26).png|Regan MacNeil in The Exorcist (Orlando) 19E1348A-5023-4E89-BC73-F67BDF7EDE0B.jpeg|Regan MacNeil in The Exorcist (Hollywood) Chance and Regan.png|Chance and Regan Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Hollywood Category:Scareactors Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Scareactors Category:Childern Category:Halloween Horror Nights 2016 (Hollywood) Category:Halloween Horror Nights 25 Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Ripped from the Silver Screen Category:Horror Film characters Category:Halloween Horror Nights 26 Category:Monsters